


They Will Come When We Call

by Twackycat



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Warehouse 13
Genre: I really wanted to get this up in time for Barricade Day, I'll actually get around to tagging correctly when I'm not rushing around at almost midnight, I'm Bad At Tagging, It will be edited a lot, Multi, The tags will change, This is a very rough draft, Whatever title I come up with probably won't stay the title for very long, this is going to be a massive piece of work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twackycat/pseuds/Twackycat
Summary: Secret Service Agents Enjolras and Grantaire are pulled from their regular duty when they accidentally stumble upon a world of endless wonder and possibilities.A Warehouse 13 AU





	They Will Come When We Call

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very rough version of this. It's only about half the length this chapter was supposed to be, but I really wanted to get this posted during Barricade Day, even if there's only five minutes left for me. I'll probably be reposting the first chapter once I get it to the length it's supposed to be, and after I have a chance to look it over for edits.

Enjolras stood up straight, shoulders back but tense as she watched the tour of children move through the museum. She jumped slightly when the tour guide started speaking loudly right in front of her.  
“Now in addition to all that you see, art galleries, other great stuff here in our nation’s great capital, there’s one thing you’re probably gonna love more than anything else: the dinosaurs!” Enjolras looked down at the children passing in front of her, who all cheered at the guides mention of dinosaurs, and smiled slightly. “This way, stick together!”  
As the children rushed after the guide, Enjolras quickly noticed that one little girl had stopped and was staring at her. She shifted slightly uncomfortable under the girl’s scrutinizing gaze, but still twitched her lips in an attempt at smiling. Then the girl’s gaze dropped towards her belt and Enjolras looked down to she her staring at the gun she had strapped there. Awkwardly, she tugged her blazer closed, blocking the gun from view.  
She cleared her throat slightly, unsure what to say as the girl continued to stare at her with a raised eyebrow. They continued their mini standoff until one of the teachers wandered back to find the wayward student. Enjolras sighed as the girl was led away, trying to release some of the tension in her body.  
“Agent Enjolras!” She looked up at the man who had just hailed her. “Hi, Chet Greenfield.” Enjolras smiled and gave the man a smile and a firm handshake. “Sorry I’m late.”   
“No problem.”   
“My assistant said you’d doubled checked everything yesterday.”  
“I did, but I’d like to run a full review before we lock it down.”  
“Sure.” When Greenfield started to walk away, Enjolras didn’t hesitate to follow him, keeping in step.   
“With you.”  
“Me?”  
“You’re the boss. If like to avoid any chain of command confusion. I tell you, and it gets done. Shall we start in the main hall?” Enjolras motioned towards the direction they were already heading in.   
“Well… I understand, but,” Greenfield slowed his pace slightly, though Enjolras didn’t, confidently walking slightly in front of him. “I’m pretty booked up at the moment…”   
“I apologize for the inconvenience.” Enjolras didn’t sound apologetic at all and left no room for argument. Greenfield just looked at her for a second before he relented.   
“I’ll clear my schedule.”  
“I’d appreciate it.” She continued to lead them confidently towards the main hall. 

* * *

  
It was easily late morning, bordering on early afternoon when Grantaire finished taking a shower. He quickly pulled his pants on and then walked out to see Casey still laying in his bed, tangled up in his sheets. She hadn’t noticed him standing in the doorway, transfixed by the badge that was hanging on a chain off the side of the bedside lamp.   
“Morning Casey.” She immediately looked up at him and smiled like the cat that got the cream.   
“I just figured out who you are. You’re a fire man.” Grantaire just shook his head no as he walked over towards her. “No? Come on…” Casey whined this as she stood up, pressing herself against Grantaire as she did so. “You know absolutely everything about me.” He took a breath and hesitated for a split second, debating if he should let his mouth just run, before deciding to be a bit of a smart ass.   
“Well… that’s because you talk a lot.” She frowned at him, and he took the towel that was draped over his neck and lifted it up over his head and then used it to pull her into a kiss. She kissed him back eagerly and he lowered them back down onto his bed.

* * *

  
A young man gently used a brush to get rid of some residual dirt off of the rather creepy looking Aztec blood stone he’d been assigned to clean up. After a few more brushes, he laid the tool down on the table and picked up a small pick. He then gently turned the blood stone over a little to be able to have a better look at the mouth on the thing.   
The eyes seemed to be able to stare into his soul and he shuddered slightly, but ignored the feeling as he moved to be a dentist for the terrifying mouth on the thing. The mouth had jagged sharp pieces of glass, and he honestly hated the damn thing. He was just about to start cleaning between the teeth when he accidently dropped the pick into the mouth cavern. He hesitated a second before tilting the head again and started to reach inside to retrieve the pick.  
“Gordan!” He jumped at the sound of someone calling his hand and he immediately drew his hand back from the sharp teeth. “This is agent Enjolras with the secret service.” Turning around he was surprised to see an absolutely gorgeous blonde woman standing next to the museum director. She wore a well fitted pants suit with the top few buttons undone and held several files in her hand. Not really what he expected from a secret service agent.  
“Gordon Letanik? And what’s… What’s this?” She didn’t hesitate to walk right up to him, though her attention was mostly on the blood stone.  
“An Aztec blood stone. The boss of virgin sacrifices. Handsome devil. I’m just cleaning him up for the reception tonight.”  
“Agent Enjolras wants the group D artifacts moved to the west wall.” Gordan nodded once, making a mental note to get around to it later today.  
“They’re blocking an exit.”  
“Lose Tuvalu and Malta. Move Britain to the back, and if it still doesn’t fit, see me and we’ll cut something else.” Greenfield came up behind agent Enjolras, and Gordon stayed focused on his boss, listening to orders, before nodding.  
“Yes, sir. I’ll just finish up.” He turned his attention back to the blonde and gave her a small smile before glancing down. He was thoroughly disappointed when all he could catch a glimpse of was a black undershirt of some kind. She shifted back from him slightly and he realized that an awkward silence had fallen between them.   
“What’s next?” His boss broke the silence almost immediately, and agent Enjolras turned away from both of them, headed towards the exit.   
“The main floor bathrooms. I’ll need the plumbing pulled again.” The museum director gave him a short nod before following the blonde out of the room. He watched her leave for a second before turning back to the blood stone. He didn’t hesitate to reach towards the mouth again, determined to get the tool out.   
He jerked his hand back when he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his finger, and he stared at where his finger was now bleeding. Setting the blood stone back down he held his hand under the light and magnifying glass as he wrapped his handkerchief around the cut.

* * *

  
Grantaire handed Casey her ipod while she stood halfway in and out of the door to his apartment. She looked up at him and smiled apologetically. “I would try to sneak you in, but the Secret Service will be there, and they can be jerks.” Grantaire just sighed and tried not to laugh at that thought.   
“So I’ve heard. Call you soon.” He opened the door wider, and she walked out backwards, making a phone with her hand as she did so.   
“You promise?” Grantaire mimed a phone back at her.   
“Promise. Bye now.” He gave her a small open palm wave at her as he closed the door. As soon as the door was shut, Grantaire started getting ready for work. He pulled on a crisp white button down shirt, and then opened up one of his desk drawers and pulled out a black box.   
He quickly and efficiently pried the lid off and took out the gun and loaded it. He swiped his badge off the bedside table and looked over the invitation one last time. “By Special Presidential Invitation” He scanned the card double checking he was headed to the right place. The museum of natural history. 

* * *

  
Casey wandered around the floor of the museum with four glass flutes of champagne balanced precariously on the tray she was holding. “Champagne?” A gentleman in a tux, like every gentleman there, graciously took one of the flutes from her. “Cham-” She had just turned around to head in a different direction when she nearly ran into a guy.   
He didn’t look very good at all, pale skin and appeared to be very sweaty. He didn’t say anything as he grabbed one of the flutes and chugged it. Casey just stared at him as he drank the whole thing, and then set the glass back down with on her tray, a bright blood red smear on it. She watched as he wandered away.   
Enjolras didn’t pay much attention to sick looking man she passed as she discretely reached up to tap on her ear piece and requested a status check on Eagle.   
Gordon didn’t feel well at all, he was jittery and clammy all over, and he couldn’t focus. He didn’t even really know where he was headed, all he knew was that he needed to go where ever he was headed. His feet slowed to a stop and felt a calling from his right. Looking over, he was faced with the Aztec blood stone, and it almost felt like it was calling to him.   
Enjolras felt uneasy as she scanned the room, and she couldn’t tell if it was because something was actually wrong, or if she just felt out of place. Not only was it a very formal event, to which she was still wearing her pants suit from earlier, but she also looked more like another server than a secret service member. Though that should theoretically actually be a good thing.   
That was when she noticed one of her fellow agents, agent Grantaire walking into the room. He wasn’t supposed to be in here. He was supposed to be at the emerald entrance.   
“Who’s on Emerald entrance?” She demanded over their ear pieces, praying that there was somebody else there.   
“Me. Morris.” Enjolras grit her teeth at this, silently relieved that the entrance was still covered, but now very angry that Grantaire wasn’t following the plan. When he started to move into the room, she immediately moved to intercept him.   
“Why aren’t you at Emerald?” He stopped a few steps away from her, and awkwardly looked around, almost like he was looking for an excuse.   
“Well… Um… Because I’m here. How’s home base?” As Enjolras started to walk around, Grantaire immediately followed right next to her.   
“We’re calling home base ‘crimson’.”  
“Well, I’m not. You changed the protocol.”  
“I tweaked it.”  
“I wrote it. And I didn’t use colors.”  
“Why weren’t you at my briefing?”  
“I was vetting one of the servers.”  
“Screwing off is more like it.”  
“Well, you say po-tah-to.” Enjolras stopped walking and turned to face the other agent.   
“Get back to emerald.”   
“You’re not my superior.”  
“Lamarque gave this to me. I’m running it.” Grantaire let out a small annoyed sigh.   
“Samantha.”   
“Sam.” Enjolras immediately corrected him. She absolutely hated her full first name.   
“Sam?” He seemed surprised by this.   
“Sam.” Enjolras snapped at him again, hoping this time maybe it would stick in his head.   
“Sam.” He reiterated it one more time, and she hummed in annoyance. “I get… “ He hesitated for a second, glancing around again like he was unsure. “Vibes.” After a second, he was the one to start walking away, and she immediately started to follow.  
“Sorry, what?”   
“This isn’t some run and gun that you’re used to in Denver.” Enjolras grit his teeth at the mention of Denver.   
“Get to the point Grantaire.”  
“Lamarque gave you this shindig with my protocol because my specialty is logistics, framing and I kid you not, there is something really off in here.” Enjolras didn’t really care whatever point Grantaire was trying to make, he wasn’t the one who had been put in charge of this. They both stopped when a voice from over their ear pieces interrupted them.   
“Eagle at Crimson.” She immediately reached up to her ear piece and gave the clear for the President to enter.  
“This is Enjolras. Eagle is free to enter.” As soon as she’d said it, Grantaire was speaking into his own ear piece.   
“Negative, negative. This is Grantiare. Hold Eagle at five until further. Copy?” It irked Enjolras to no end that everyone immediately listened to Grantaire, but in the back of her mind she knew how important it was that everyone on the team be treated with the same level of command. If something was actually wrong, it’d be critical that he’d be able to stop everything.   
“Copy. Holding Eagle.”   
“Get back to Emerald” Enjolras snapped at Grantaire, hoping for once he might actually listen to her.   
“Look, Sam, why don’t you pull your head out of your crimson and feel the room. Something’s off”  
“Listen showboat. Nothing’s off. The room is fine. Everything is fine. Now take your vibe and go.”  
“Enjoy your party.” He growled this in her ear before turning and walking away.   
“I will.” Enjolras hesitated for a second, before reaching for her ear piece again, hating how uncertain he’d made her feel. “I want a perimeter check asap.” 

* * *

  
Outside the museum, a lone man with a leather carpet bag approached the side of the building. There were still plenty of other people filing into the museum, not yet late to the speech the president was scheduled to present later in the night. He hesitated for a second, pushing up his glasses, before moving closer to the entrance. 

* * *

  
Nobody noticed or paid any attention to the sickly looking man as he stared at the Aztec blood stone. He swayed slightly on his feet, though his gaze didn’t waver from the statue. People also didn’t notice any the blood dripping from his finger, despite being bandaged two or three times already. 

* * *

  
“Emerald clear.” Morris spoke into his ear piece as he glanced around the stairwell he was posted in. He dropped his hand as he listened to other confirm different points throughout the building.   
“Peach clear.”  
“Orange clear.”  
“Gold clear.”  
“Magenta clear.”  
He paced a little aimlessly, more than a little bored. Why did he have to be assigned the boring stairway that nobody had come through the entire night? Just as he thought about getting someone else to cover this spot like Grantaire had originally asked him to do, he heard a strange humming noise.   
Looking over to the elevator, he saw a tall dark skinned man with glasses, tattoo sleeves, and a leather carpet bag at his feet, aiming something that looked like taser at him. He fumbled with getting his gun out of it’s holster for a second, and was instantly hit by an electric jolt that caused the world to go dark.   
The dark skinned man simply pushed his glasses up again and dropped his weapon into the bag as he picked it up. A second later the elevator pinged, and the doors opened. Stepping inside he pulled off his fngerless gloves, dropping them into the bag as well, while pulling out a pair of purple latex gloves. The door slid close as he pulled on the new pair of gloves.  

**Author's Note:**

> I would absolutely love to know what you think so far! Have any questions, let me know!


End file.
